The Traveling shadow
by Zen-Xith
Summary: A man with the power to travel from other reality's but must stay for a full year befor he can jump again each new worled gives him a power or trait of the locals. Unless he has something similar Sense he has Faunse traits he wont be able to be a saiyan or any other new race unless there is something to change in him world ( I.E dragon balls or like in Highschool DxD the rebirth )
1. Chapter 1

Note: the name Noctis is not the one from ffxv just the same name and this with be a cross over story with nearly any world " book/anime" if i have read or seen it all to a point please let me know what you all think of this story its my first time writing something like this thanks. P.s im a freshmen drop out who did all i could to get out of writing and spelling class's so its bad..forgive me please!

* * *

Noctis stood looking out the foot thick glass as the ship holding the rest of human kind floated in space traveling at light speed wearing a black robe humming to himself a song with no meaning or words as he watched the stares flying past in lines of light looking down befor asking " computer how many years has it been ? " a soft female voice over the intercoms speaks softly and sweetly " 438 years sense the star ship last hope left earth " Nodding Noctis sighs softly " please wake the captain from cryosleep im leaving and its only two more months befor the ship reaches its new home " Looking around the clean command deck Noctis smiled holding up a hand and watching a small flame dance along it befor closing his hand around it and snuffing it out.

In cryosleep a old man sun kissed skin and white hair on the sides of his head and bald on the top was woken from his lovely dream by the ships A.I telling him that the guest is leaving and the ship is nearing its new home he grunted and pushed the release bottom in the cryo-pod as it opened with a hissing sound he sat up he heard a soft tune being hummed over the ships intercom as he smiled remembering the first time he met the man humming the song when he was but a young boy still shocked by the un-ageing man that has helped his world walking slowly to a locked and opening it dressing in an all white suite with black trim and a side arm a simple 9mm hand gun gold plated with silver trim along it , slowly making his way to the command deck to see the man in black looking out into space and humming with a small mic in his hand . " Noctis " the old man said as Noctis stopped humming and looked back to see the man" john " the two men smiled and shook hands Noctis looking john in the eyes " im leaveing now little man " he laughed softly looking at the old man who was still a young boy in his eyes .

John smiling as well befor holding the 9mm out to Noctis who looked at john oddly befor nodding and taking it and the holster handed to him as well befor sliding the belt on and sliding the gun inside it next to a 10 inch tube of what looks like silver hanging from his other belt. " thank you john " patting his hold friend on the shoulder Noctis stepped back and sighing taping into a small power deep in his body as black and white slowly grew around his hands and feet crawling up his body slowly as he felt the pull then in a flash on black smoke and white light Noctis was gone pulled into a new time and new reality his gift and cruse.

The feeling of falling was all Noctis could feel as he moved on to the next world befor light then choking and spiting up leafs as he fell from the sky landing hard in a small 2 feet deep hole made by his landing thought it could be called a crash landing grunting as he slowly sat up looking around " oh gods I need to get better at landing " Noctis said out loud to himself as he looked around seeing he was on the edge of a clearing which ended at a with a drop off near the edge was some one in a red cloak with the hood up but they slowly turned back and looked at Noctis as he climbed from the hole blushed abit as he saw the person see him crawling around in the dirt and tried to play it cool and waved to them , the person waved back abit befor Noctis was grabbed by a man with yellow hair shorts and a dark brow vest and light brown shirt with a armor shoulder peace on his right side " hey kid what the hell are you doing here ahuh " the man looked to be some where in his 40s maybe but it was hard for Noctis to tell " u..um " was all he could get out befor a red bolt slammed into him and the other man with yellow hair " Dad don't hurt him he looks lost and silly " giggled the girl as she looked at Noctis he gave a small smile use to being thought of as a kid by now with his forever young body , the man with yellow hair looked at Noctis " well he should know better then to play around peoples grave's " the yellow haired man point to a stone in the ground and the girl in red looked sad and stepped away as Noctis was pulled over to the grave " now say sorry for messing up my wife's view now " the man with yellow hair pushed Noctis to the ground in front of the grave , as he did Noctis gave a grunt kicking himself for being weak each time he jumped to a new plane for the first few days but nodded and say up and pressing his hands together said nothing but made it look like he was in pray befor standing " better sir…? " Noctis made a rolling hand motion and the man looked at him and sighing said "Taiyang Xiao Long " Taiyang then pointed over his shoulder at the girl in red" that's my daughter Ruby be nice or I'll beat you something good got it kid "Taiyang leaned in glaring at the Noctis befor adding in a whisper " and if you try anything " rather then saying anything Taiyang simply made a fist and punched his other hand .

Noctis was trying his best to not roll his eyes at this so he looked down and nodded his best befor the girl now known to him as ruby came over " come on dad im going to be late and I don't want to miss the air ship " the girl whined bouncing around haply but acting sad " um.. could you both be so kind as to tell me where I am " Noctis said raising a hand to get the two people to notice him they both looked at him oddly befor Taiyang stepped in front of ruby " your on the island of patch near vale…how do you not know that .." Taiyang stared at the boy in front of him eyebrow raised befor ruby yelled" maybe he hit his head and forgot " befor she giggled and ran around her father over to Noctis befor pointing at something on his head" oh dad look he's a Faunus " this made Noctis reach up to where the girl ruby had pointed feeling something odd so he threw his hood back as two black wolf ears popped up and twitched as he felt them " so it seems " he said trying to hide the panic as he now has four ears instead of two .


	2. Chapter 2

Standing there looking into the mirror in Taiyang's home jaw dropped open as he saw the two wolf ears twitching as he moved them looking down shaking his head befor splashing water onto it.

"okay okay….not okay im a fu.."

A bang on the door cut him off making him jump and sigh soflty befor turning and opening the door to see ruby smiling at him she was bonceing on her feet looking past him into the bathroom .

"a..are you done i..i need to go " whisperd Ruby

Noctis nodded trying not to chuckle Ruby stepping back as he stepped past her as she rushed into the bathroom the door slamming as Noctis smiled to himself heading into the living room where Taiyang was sipping coffee with a second cup on the table in front of him befor his nodded his head at Noctis to sit shurging he did so walking over and sitting looking himself over as he dose making a new to get new clothes his robe/undershirt and pants where rather dirty anyway.

"So..how did you make that small hole huh was it your semblance " asked Taiyang sipping from his cup again.

Nodding softly Noctis rubbed the back of his head trying to come up with something befor looking down giving up being to warn out from the jump .

" look I be straight with you…I don't know what that is a semblance …I lived on a small um.. island and I was the .." pointing at his ears hopping that the animal people of this world where not treated as well in some place's which worked to well as Taiyang stood and hugged Noctis making him jump at the touch which seemed to work in his favor as the yellow haired man jumped back .

" oh sorry you must not be use to hugs huh little guy" Taiyang said .

Nodding looking down going over in his mind what he heard from Taiyang and ruby the talk of grim and hunters and huntress's befor forming an idea .

" well um..yeah my dad was a hunter and only stayed for a short time befor leaveing but that did not stop him from…" trailing off letting Taiyang get there on his own befor the yellow haird man nodded

"Do you at lest know what his name is or what his looks like maybe I can help you Find your dad" said Taiyang with a sad tone to his voice.

"s..sorry no my mom only said he was a drunk with black hair and was really strong " lies and lies that's all Noctis could do hopping if Taiyang thought he's fake father was strong maybe that would cover his own powers and what better for a run away dad then to make them a drunk nodding trying to look sad not noticeing the look of shock on the yellow haired mans face befor he shook it off.

" look kid you seem to be strong I mean you made a nice hole from just falling with some real training you would make a good hunter so I'll do you a favor if you do one for me " Taiyang said patting Noctis' shoulder befor steping back and pulling out his scroll walking out of the room and out side leaveing Nocits at the table looking at the coffee in the cup.

" ugh I hate that stuff " Ruby said making Noctis jump again befor turning to look at her and sighing laughing abit at how jumpy he has gotten thinking back to the first time he jumped ending up in the after life with monsters called Hollows monster that he now thought sounded kind of like the Grimm then grows sad again sense he was not able to get one of those kick ass swords that change shape befor smirking thinking ~at lest I could learn that flash step and air walking stuff ~ then sighing as he remembered the world with many worlds reching down patting the lightsaber on his hip and smiling at the powers he leard there the Force sadly he was only good with the telekinesis and lightning skills wishing he could have learned the healing side of the power .

" Hey ruby could you um.. give me some space " standing Noctis stood walking outside to get some fresh air shocked as he stepped out side to see not one but two blondes both talking soflty befor they turned seeing Noctis who waved giving a odd goofy grin.

" danm dad you never said he was howling " the girl snapped her fingers and he Taiyang seemed to nod giving a thumbs up.

"that's my girl making her daddy proud keep it up with the puns " Taiyang said befor looking at Noctis and nodding steping over to him making Noctis step back looking abit scared.

" Okay Noctis im going to get you into becon but you have to look out for Ruby okay " leaning in so only Noctis could hear " keep the boys off her and don't think about it buddy Yangs going to be watching you as well " nodding Taiyang moved back pointing over his shoulder at the girl who Noctis guessed was yang a sister maybe befor sighing .

" yes sure…thanks Taiyang " smiling Noctis trying his best not to let his eyebrow twich abit more then upset at being stuck as a baby sitter for not just one but two girls and kicking himself for not being able to just flashstep out of here sense none of his powers work for the first few days in a new world stupid rule he thought but nothing he can do about it.


	3. Chapter 3

Note's/list of Noctis powers: Force lighting and force push/pull , Fire magic , Shadow powers ( think green lantern can make things but not fly with it and stuf) can step into a void realm inside himself from his shadow powers and can teleport using shadows with in a 4 mile rang around himself , Has one lightsaber ( thought Noctis "broke" it so no one could just take it and use it he can easily fix it himself ) , one 9mm hand gun gold and silver plated draws on Notices fire magic to make fire bullets.

Two days sense the girls left for the school Becon Taiyang having asked Noctis to wait for someone Taiyang had called and had a short screaming match with, So Noctis is waiting sitting on the roof of Taiyangs home when the sound of flapping wings pass's by Turning and watching Noctis watched a crow land and turn into a man with black and white hair pushed back abit spiky white a red cape and something on his back that Noctis could not see but did not care to keep watching holding a hand out watching as small sparks pop around his hand befor growling a new thing he dose as part of his wolf half now .

"danm it…just abit longer…then I can just leave and not deal with anyone."

Sighing befor looking up at the sky seeing not the blue sky he was wanting to but instead a face a man with red eyes and breath smelling of booze and a deep rough voice .

" so your my son or are you " the man said a frown on his face as he looked at Noctis befor plopping down next to him pulling out a flask drinking from it befor Crow looked at Noctis again.

Noctis watched the man drink and waved he hand to get the smell of the drink from his face.

" I never said I was your son .." Watching As the man looked at him

" Names Qrow kid ..thought you can call me father if you wanted " Qrow laughed abit clearly drunk and taking this as a joke , Noctis rolled his eyes staring at the man befor standing looking around befor looking at the man going over the story in his head that he told Taiyang and looked down.

" look Qrow if you are my dad cool if not don't care I waited ..guess to meet you but maybe I never wanted to huh"

Jumping from the roof and landing on the ground and pushing his hands into his pockits started walking away from the house where he found Taiyang waiting by a tree arms crossed and looking at the boy in his eyes .

" Hey noc wait up for a second okay …I know I should have asked you but Qrow wanted to meet you befor you left .."

Taiyang looked like his meet well but Noctis did not care and waved his arm befor Taiyang pushed a bag into his arms making Noctis step back abit looking at the bag befor Taiyang when on to point out all the things inside a new set of clothes a phone or scoll they called them here and documents showing he has been let into Becon to study and train to become a huntsmen.

"thanks Taiyang…I'll see ya around"

Noctis walked out of view as Taiyang looked to his right at Qrow who was watching the boy walk away befor sighing and Qrow looking at Taiyang.

" I have no clue if im the boys dad but ..he does look abit like me other then the tail and ears "

Qrow took a bigger sip from his flask as Taiyang shook his head befor taking Qrow back to the house to talk .

Noctis was standing at a port looking at a airship sighing having been given a ticket from the school guessing that they head master knew that Noctis was Qrows son or something and was taking care of him which made him chuckle abit.

Watching the water fly by Noctis was abit happy for once in the last few days as he fire magic was back meaning his other powers were good to go as well but he knew better to use them all or risk having to answer a lot of things he did not want to so he thought ..and thought for the whole trip which took about two hours about which power to use as his semblance or whatever and nodding he picked his flash step sense he was sure it would be the most usefull right out the gate , As he looked up Noctis saw the school come into view and was abit shocked at how it looked a big forest around the tall tower of a church like school a small smile on his face he had not been to school in a long long time .


	4. Chapter 4

Notics sighed softly stepping off the airship and onto the landing pads just outside the school grounds there were people walking around the field more than likely students as Noctis picked up the sack that Taiyang gave him still wearing his black robes and boots Taiyang having washed them for Notics on the first night sense it's pretty much all Noctis likes to wear , as he was lost in thought slowly walking looking at the scroll in his hand Noctis did not notice the busty blond sneak up behind him sense he did not feel the need to be sensing for threats now what his powers were back and this was about to bit him in the ass.

"hmm so I need to speak to the headmaster first "

Noctis mumbled to himself befor he felt a hand slap him on the rear and he flash stepped behind the person his gun held to the blond as he growled he noticed he was aiming his gun at yang the older daughter of Taiyang and older sister to ruby which made him pull back with yang giving a soft laugh abit shocked at herself that she could not follow his movements thinking he had to have a speed semblance like ruby but much faster.  
" im so sorry yang I did not know it was you I had an odd trip over and im just now fully here you know? " notice spoke with a nervous chuckle as he slide his gun back into his holster as yang simply waved it off saying .

"don't worry about it wolfy it was my bad for sneaking up on you just thought it would be funny " yang finished with a thumbs up and waved at some people behind Noctis which he turned to see a black haired girl and white haired girl then ruby he sped up to him getting there befor the other two and seemed to be shocked at seeing Noctis ruby nearly yelling" what you're going here two do you have a team yetwhataboutyoujoinusmaybe" she was speaking so fast that the white haired one gave her a chop to the top of her head befor walking around ruby and with a cold smile looking Noctis over and seeing the twitch of his ears under his hood " ah a fannus I see you may call me lady Shnee or I guess Weiss sense we are both going here from what I over hear " the newly named Weiss stepped away with a wave saying something about going to lunch and Noctis did not care as he was smelling something odd about the black-haired girl and it seemed she noticed as she waved and said the same joining Weiss heading off to get food the other two girls doing the same telling Noctis good luck .

Noctis was left standing there not sure what just happened and looked down sighing softly as he hears a voice behind him making him jump softly , " your Noctis yes " Noctis turned seeing a tall blond with green eyes which is the first thing he noticed then her dress the white top and black dress skirt Noctis simple gave a nod at the women who replied " good im Glynda goodwich now follow me the headmaster and you have a meeting and your late " she snapped the horse whip in her hands and Noctis gulped and nodded and watched Glynda lead as he followed , she lead him thought the school to an elevator riding up it was off-putting the air from Glynda made Noctis feel like she had a little care for him like he had done something wrong to her in a past life . the doors opened with a ding and Noctis waited and followed Glynda out and as he stepped into the room the large gears that turned above made him look up as he walked nearly bumping into Glynda that stepped out of the way as there was a soft chuckle as Noctis turned to the voice he saw a man in a dark green suit and white hair sitting behind a large desk sipping from a coffee mug who then pointed with an open hand to the chair " please sit and we can get started with our business , I am head master Ozpin " Ozpin started as Noctis took his seat and set his bag next to himself and nodded " im Noctis nice to meet you I guess. Not sure why Taiyang worked to get me here but it was a kindness and I should try my best to repay him.." Noctis explained and Ozpin nodded befor he simply started at Noctis like he was studying him Noctis was happy to sit and not speak but after a time he felt abit nervous again befor he could say anything Ozpin simply and slowly spoke " you do look like Qrow but your aura is wrong like its locked away and old " the coment about the age of something made Noctis hold in a smile sense he was older then anyone his ever met in a long time thought something felt off about ozpin he had the eyes that Noctis knows to well the eyes of a man being weighed down by the past and a life time of mistakes , Behind them as the two men took a moment Glynda shouted out in shock" sir this child is Qrow 's! " she was man she had heard that they were going to take on a fannus that had no family to speak up the father being a run off but she seemed to be rather upset Noctis thought and now he half understood why he felt off put by her he truly must look like Qrow when he was younger and it made her subconsciously not like him and then she went from pissed off to sad as she looked at Notcis he could feel the pity she held for him now and that made him more upset sense he was lying but there was nothing he could do now he needed this place to gain knowledge of the world and he did make a promise to look out for ruby .

"look I don't care who my dad is does not change who I am just. Don't judge me or hold me to his level that's not fair " Noctis spoke looking down not wanting to look them in the eye's fearing they would sense he was lying but luckly it worked and Ozpin spoke in a much kinder tone then the neutral one he had befor ." No worriers there young man we simply wish to help you grow into a stronger person and huntsmen now I hope your ready we have a test ready for you , sense this is a rare case we are going to alow one team to be a group of five " Ozpin hide the smile he had behind his mug as he sipped from it befor continuing to speak " now the test is ready and is rather simple you have to reach the far side of the forest and take a token the one you pick with be the factor that puts you on a team. Are you ready young man to choose your fate? "

Noctis looked up to meet Ozpins eyes and he gave the white haired headmaster a nod befor standing" ready as I'll ever be sir lets get started. "


	5. Chapter 5

After a short elevator ride and walk Notics found himself standing on a cliff overlooking a massive forest the leafs all a bright rich red Ozpin and Glynda stood a little way behind Noctis .

" so the thing I need to get is somewhere in there I guess " Notics said.

Both nodded at him as he turned to look back befor walking closer ,"how do I get down I mean I don't mind jumping" notice spoke as he walked a small grin on Ozpins face as Notics unknowingly walked onto a Launchpad a second later he was sent flying with a yip like yell tumbling ass over elbow in the air befor twisting and righting himself eye's wide at the beautiful view of the tree's from above .

Notics felt the pull of gravity as he started falling using he flash step once he felt he was out of view landing with only the soft sound of a buzz as he looked around smiling not knowing of the cameras in the forest for the test , closeing his eye's he felt a darkness around him two to the north and five to the south were he came flying over they had not moved to attack him yet most likely not sensing him due to Notics suppressing his presence .

"lets get this started then " turning as he spoke to himself a bad habbit from being along for so long on the ship befor he came to this world . He aimed himself north were he had seen some stone pillars when he was in the air and flash stepped covering the distance in a heart beat now standing in a clearing with a few chess peace's on small pillars .

Back on the cliff watching on s scroll both Ozpin and Glynda were shocked at the speed he moved not even able to see him on slow motion . " Sir…." Glynda was about to speak but Opzin stopped her saying himself, " I know…I did not see any aura as well and the speed is unreal" Ozpin knew now that this boy Notics did not have his aura unlocked but the speed could only be a semblance he thought he planned to watch this boy closer now.

Back down in the forest Notics was staring at the chess peace's one a golden knight the other a black queen not sure which to pick just as he was reaching out to one he felt the darkness that he sensed befor rushing him shortly he heard three's snapping and braking as a massive black red and white masked beast rushed out from the tree line , Notics drawing his gun as he watched not scared knowing he would and could easily kill this monster but knew better then to underestimate something that aims to kill you .

A large Beringels it's skin or fur Notics could not be sure was black like all Grimm large white bone like plate's for armor looking at it he could easily call it a demon Gorilla , aiming his gun and letting four shots off at it the flaming bullets hitting the Grimm's chest making it Roar in pain but not killing it Notics could tell it would take more then that but that was fine the Beringels charged at Noctis who waiting until the Grimm was close to hitting him in a large two handed over the head smashing attack befor flash stepping behind it and shooting five shots into the bac k of his head knocking it down face first into the dirt head on fire roaring in pain. The Grimm rolled to the side putting the fire out and throwing dirt and rocks at Noctis who rasied his arms to block it the one of the rocks cutting his cheek the first real pain he had felt is no long it nearly shocked him befor he could attack again Noctis was slammed in the back by a large werewolf looking grimm sending him rolling into a tree the Beringels had knocked over on its way to the clearing befor. At this point Noctis was just done and wanted to get the stupid chess peace and given into pain and rage he stood using his flash step and air walk now standing above the two Grimm they look up at him and raising his hand and roaring out thrusting them down sending out a powerful wave of the force smashing both Grimm into the ground befor they could get up Noctis pushed his hands out again as a powerful blast of force lighting crashing down on the Grimm that both roared in pain the lighting a rich orange turning both Grimm to dust in a few seconds after which Noctis dropped to the ground huffing abit calming himself taking a few deep slow breath's .

Back on the cliff eye's shadowed by his hair Ozpin watched on the scroll as Noticed used what he could only call magic to kill two Grimm easily he was conflicted on how to deal with this were as Glynda felt abit of fear befor totally confused turning to her headmaster " sir how can a boy do such things have so many powers? " Glynda sounded more worried then scared about what would have been done to force so many powers onto a boy or force him to gain so many . Ozpin simply sipped his coffe deep in thought about what he should do he could confront Noctis asking him about it or wait and earn his trust hopping the boy would give up how he can do so more freely , In fact he spoke as much " For now Glynda we act like we know nothing of his true power and treat him like we would any other student " On the scroll feed Noctis had grabbed the gold knight and started heading back walking slowly to clearly make it look like it took him some time to get the task done not wanting to brake any records .


	6. Chapter 6

Noctis Stood off to the side of a large plateform as Ozpin was giveing a small speech about Noctis himself joing the shcool abit late as a new test for five men teams , Notcis was not pleased with being on a team but that may have just been the lonely ness he grew use to .

" His is a odd case but do not think i favor this student over any other " Ozpin finshed as he waved for Notic to come onto stage. " now we will see what team you will be placed on" Ozpin smiled soflty and turned pressing a botton on his scroll as the names of all the first year teams started spining by , Most teams were hopping they would get the extra help and a new member . thought some looked at noctis with disgust or hate once he was shown to be a faunus . Noctis was feeling the hate around him from the students mostly a tall teen with short hair and a cocky grin on his face . During his thinking Noctis did not notice the wheele stopped spining Ozpin turning saying into the microphone . " and Noctis will be joining JNPR or rather " as Ozpin spoke the team named added a second N makeing it team JNNRP . Ozpin smiled and loudly spoke into the microphone but at Noctis at the same time " welcome to beacon Noctis Branwen i hope you enjoy it here "

Team Rwbys learder and bright yellow punch and pun master noticed Noctis's last name and started their uncal had a son . Both were shocked but not as much as Noctis as he heard his new last name so proudly stated even if he knew he was not that mans son .

A short time after the gathering of students team JNPR now JNNPR was walking along with Noctis tralling behind he was holding a bag with his new school clothes sesne he was still wearing the black robes he wore all the time his new teamates seemed to be talking with their eyes looking back at Noctis now and then as they walked no one speaking as of yet, Not until they got to the room and Jaune turned and looked at Noctis which made the others turn as well . " uh so welcome to the team and uh the dorm..." Jaune trailed off as Noctis just stared at the team infrount of him his hood was pulled up but with a soft sigh Noctis dropped his hood and gave a bright small to the team. "thanks for haveing me ..and sorry for being pushed on you all like this " Noctis said he voice shocked the members of his new team to say the least he was oddly old sounding and rought but at the same time had a smoothness to it that .

They stood and stared for a second longer befor Nora spoke up " hot damn thats one heck of a voice you could melt butter with that " she joked trying to lighten the odd feeling in the air , no one seemed to laugh but Noctis tilted his head his wolf ears twich as he stared at the girl and in a flat tone said " anyone can melt butter if the breath on it long a nuff " trying his own hand at a joke but everyone just shifted abit and Noctis felt abit of panic " uh i mean " Noctis started looking around for somthing to bring up when he failed to his new team jsut started chuckling soflty and boy with a pink stripe in his hair spoke calming and thoughtful it sounded" he has a point " ren said .

Noctis chuckled and sighed happly the team seemed nice and he did not sesne any hate well none aimed at him at lest , he would work on that and try and help them as best he could . Just as the new team was right about to step into their dorm a blur of red peddles slams into Noctis as a ruby rose was not hugging the boy speaking so fast no one understood her but noctis spoke out " yes..no ruby wait i did not know untill..yes i.." each time he would try and speak ruby would speak over him just as she seemed to be calming down yang and blake jogged into view weiss behind them abit Team JNnPR seemed to be lost on what was happening until yang spoke out " why did you not say you were our cousin! " she nearly shouted it as Noctis' ears flicked and he sighed hanging his head speaking soflty . " look i did not know who my father was just...can we talk about this later i had a long day and .." he looked back at his new team" ..i still have to meet my new teamates " yang sighed and nodded walking past into their dorm across the hall from Noctis' thoguht oh great so close .

After that small...talk Noctis and his new team stepped into the dorm closeing it and locking it behind them Noctis took notice of the four...Four beds and sighed not that he needed alot of sleep but a bed would have been nice he waited until his teammates all sat down and to his dismay stared at him as he walked over to the widow and sat below it thought it was kept closed . The rooms air felt thick agian as no one spoke so after 5 minutes od nothing Noctis spoke up . " so uh..no one minds that im uh.." Noctis pointed to his ears and tail and nearly all at once Team JNnPR started speaking say they dont care about that and saying sorry they were not speaking they did not know were to start it was only a short time ago they were formed . Soon the talking all became just everyone talking and trying to introduceing themselfs as Noctis took it all in blinking and nodding mostly. By the end everyone was panting abit and Noctis just poited at each person " Juane , Nora , Ren and Pyrrha " they all nodded as he got it right .

With a smile Noctis stood and bowed " Noctis ...no last name" he said sounding abit upset but no one commented on it as he stood back up and looked around the room then back at everyone " i guess i'll sleep on the floor for tonight im sure Ozpin will get me a bed at some point and if not its fine as well " noctis dropped is bag in the corner and took his hand gun from its holster and set it on the bag the gun made the team peak as they saw a shine of gold and were shocked at the fully gold plated fun Nora joking that Noctis was a gangster .


End file.
